Christmas Tales
by binhereb4
Summary: Following on from the end of Secret Santa - Here is my thoughts on how it should continue... A Real Callian
1. Chapter 1

Hi – This is first of a multi chapter that I have been working on. I have no idea how many chapters there will be because, well, I have decided o the end yet…Here goes…

Gillian had spent the first 30 minutes of the Christmas party faking a festive smile and making polite conversation. It was only when Cal, accompanied by Emily, entered the room that she felt her spirits finally lift.

Now, as she watched him move round the room doing his 'duty' socialising, she could see through the fake smile and recognised that he was very tired, and still tense.

After what he had just returned from it was hardly surprising and a Christmas party would be the last thing he needed, but he was doing his best, for Emily.

Mentally shaking herself free from Cal, Gillian started to 'work the room'.

Emily had really made a wonderful job of the decorations, Gillian allowed herself a slight smile though when she realized that there seemed to be a more than liberal amount of mistletoe hanging from any available space. As she moved round the room she herself was getting caught by it on several occasions. But it was nothing compared to the way the female members of staff were strategically placing themselves directly under the festive berries as soon as Cal moved anywhere near them.

About an hour later, and after several refills form the punch bowl, Gill was finally feeling more relaxed and happy. She realized she had lost track of Cal and tried to locate him in the crowd. He had disappeared.

Instinctively she knew where he had gone and started to move towards the door that led through his office and into his library, his own little sanctuary.

As she got to the door she found herself hesitating briefly, she was a friend though, and simply concerned that he was coping ok. Self delusion could be a very useful tool at times.

She slipped quietly through the door and immediately saw him lying on his back on the couch, beer bottle in hand.

He turned his head slightly and stared at her. Seconds seemed to hang in the air as Gill wondered who would be the first to break the silence. Cal turned his head away from her and again stared at the ceiling. "I'm taking a break" He almost spat out the words. More silence, he was waiting for her to say something but she kept quiet. "Look" he started again "I have been out there for over an hour, being nice, and listening to that crap music, I'm beginning to get RSI from pulling bloody over-priced crackers, and I've got sore cheeks from being kissed under what appears to be an over abundance of what is basically a weed with poisonous berries on it" There was a brief respite and again she stayed silent as he turned his head back to face her again. "So I'm taking a break, and I don't care how much you accuse me of being a miserable, reclusive, anti-social, self centred old git, nuffin is going to get me back out there again in under 30 minutes"

Gill flashed him one of her well practiced, 'sweet' smiles, "that's fine" she said, keeping her voice modulated and calm.

She saw a very brief perplexed look flash across his face that was very quickly replaced by a cynical grimace. More silence.

With a short intake of breath Cal swung his legs round and pushed himself up from the comfort of his couch. Purposely he walked straight past her and over to his mini fridge. Pulling out another bottle and flipping the lid off he turned toward her, "so what are you doing still standing there then?"

"Has it occurred to you that I might need a little break too?"

With a few short steps he was suddenly standing right in front of her and she was getting that 'Lightman' stare.

"Liar. You love all that rubbish out there. What do you want Foster?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"That's an evasion, and a bad one luv"

Gillian let out an audible sigh, shifting her weight slightly to her other foot "I've been feeling a little left out"

Cal took a couple of steps backwards, his eyes still fixed on her face, "Would you like to explain that statement to me"

Gillian grinned and raised her eyes upwards to where she had previously noticed another of Emily's strategically hung bunches of mistletoe. Cal followed her gaze and then returned to Gills eyes. He smiled at her. Gill could see that although it was genuine there was still a hint of that 'I don't believe you' lurking at the back of it.

"You only had to ask luv"

It only took a couple of seconds for Cal to step closer to her and start to move his mouth towards her cheek, but in that small fraction of time a crazy impulse took over her and just as he was about to brush his lips across the side of her face she turned her head and felt his lips meet hers. Almost at the same moment she brought her hand up so that just her fingertips were softly touching Cals jaw, it kept them together for about a second longer.

Cal broke the contact by taking a small step backwards. His face was completely guarded, as hard as she tried Gillian could read nothing, she no idea what he was thinking.

With a cheeky little grin and a short laugh Cal shifted his gaze away from her, "I think you've had one too many refills from that punch bowl luv" Gill let her face drop down, she didn't want him to see the flash of annoyance that she felt. Sarcasm, Cals standard fallback when he was put in a position that he didn't want to face or deal with. Well he wasn't the only one who could play that game. Lifting her face, she again encountered the closed expression on Cals face.

"I was just trying to prevent further damage" she said using her best light and jokey voice.

"What" came the staccato reply

" Your cheeks. You mentioned earlier that they were sore, so I just thought I'd give them a rest"

"That's very," he paused briefly, searching for the right word, "considerate of you"

"I'm a very considerate person Cal, it tends to be you that has a deficit in that area isn't it"

During this short sparring match Gillian had unconsciously straightened her body, there had been a slight lift to her chin, and she had crossed her arms in front of her,

"Yeah, alright luv, it was just a kiss, why are you getting so defensive and tetchy about it?"

Gill suddenly felt completely deflated, 'just a kiss'. So his pulse hadn't instantly doubled, there was no blood rush to his head, no inner shiver.

She turned and pulled open the door, pausing momentarily she said, without even turning her head back to him, "Your 30 minutes are up". The door slide shut as she walked away.

Finding the first sheltered corner she could, Gill stood as a tear slid silently down her face. She gave herself a few moments and remembered the feel of his lips on hers, his warm breath that she had felt as they had parted. She was sure that in that tiny fraction of suspended time she had seen – something in his eyes. Was she right or was it just another bout of self delusion. Would she ever know with Cal?

She looked round to his office door, it remained shut, it looked like he was staying in there.

In a strange way she was glad. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself to re enter the party

social scene, her first move was towards the punch bowl.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi, heres the nxt installment folks - enjoy and review if could_**

**_**I do not own any part of Lie To ME (Damn and Blast)_**

**The Christmas Present**

Cal stood motionless in the middle of his library, his freshly opened bottle of beer dangling loosely from his finger tips.

Gillian's parting retort was still stinging him and his already bruised and sleep deprived brain was desperately trying to work out what the hell had just happened.

Gaining a better grip on his beer he went and threw himself back onto his couch.

God he was tired. Afghanistan, travelling, lying (to Emily, Zoe, Gill and. most of all himself) and he was certainly too tired to exit his sanctuary and return to the bloody festivities that were ensuing outside.

Guilt got the better of him though. Emily had worked so hard arranging this 'do' and she deserved to see her dad relaxed, happy and enjoying her efforts, even if that meant more deception on his part.

Suddenly realising that he hadn't yet received his 'Secret Santa' present, the element of curiosity got the better of him. Fixing his best 'game face' he prepared to enter back into reality.

As he re-entered the main area he found himself immediately scanning the room for Gill, he cursed himself for doing it, but he didn't stop until he spotted her. At first sight she appeared to be fine, standing in a small group along with Torres and Emily, she was giggling at something, but as soon as Emily noticed her dad and called to him to join them he saw her whole body tense. Her head turned slightly in his direction and he could see that she had been crying, she had re-applied her makeup perfectly but he could still see it, and her eyes normally filled with calm, happy pleasure when she looked at him were cold, filled with hurt, pain, confusion – had he been responsible for that?

Emily's beckoning motions were now becoming frantic so he started to make his way over.

"You haven't opened your secret Santa present yet dad, here it is, cum on open it"

The perfectly wrapped box was thrust into his hands and he dutifully started to rip off the paper. It took a few moments before he could work out what it was, but as soon as he did he let out a hearty, completely natural laugh, for the box held one of those cheap mass produced electric toys with the title "Bosses Personal Lie Detector" emblazoned across the lid. The basic idea was the 'Boss' got an employee to place a finger on a small metal plate and then asked them pertinent questions, the machine would then flash either 'Truth' or 'Lies' if the unlucky participant happened to get the totally random choice of 'Lies' they received a small electric shock for their sins.

"Oh I am gonna enjoy playing with this" Cal smirked to a general chorus of : _Oh no / I am not going near that thing / who the hell gave him that /someone take that away from him NOW._

Cal was already dragging the toy from the box, childish glee written all over his face.

"It needs batteries, Damn where are there batteries in this office?" Cal was heading towards the reception area ready to start rifling the drawers. This was drawing attention around the room now and there was a general buzz of people all asking each other – _who got him that? / was it you?/ brilliant idea/ who was it?_

Cal already knew, he knew the second he had seen the perfect wrapping, he could almost smell her perfume on the paper, and only Gill would have known how amusing he would find it.

After nearly an hour of the new office toy being bandied around with howls of laughter and squeals of offending liars getting 'shocked' the party started to wind down. Cal hadn't been able to pin down exactly where Gill was the whole time, he had caught fleeting glimpses of her flitting around but that was about it. Now he spotted her trying to sneak into the quiet darkness of her office, he gave it about 30 seconds before following.

Gillian was sitting on the couch with her head cradled in her hands as Cal entered the darkened office. "Go away Cal" she moaned softly without even having to look up. Cal stepped further into the office "Talk to me Gill"

"I thought we'd always tried that this evening" came the sharp retort.

"I just wanted to say thanx anyway…For the pressie…I love it"

She started to raise her head but before she could utter a word he silenced her "Yeah, don't even bother – I know it was from you"

"You're welcome – Merry Christmas" Cal moved to the couch in a few strides and sat down, quite deliberately right next to her.

"Thing is, you're the only one who hasn't had a go yet" silence..

"Go on luv, give it a try, give us yer finger"

"Cal. Stop it, no…" but it was futile as he was already prising a finger away from her head and placing it on the small metal pad.

"Right, are you angry with me?" Cal asked the question but kept his eyes firmly fixed on the boxes display. "Yes" The monitor flashed truth

"Oops" Cal was trying to keep it light "So I'm in the dog house then. Are we still friends tho?"

"Yes, I suppose so, yes" her voice had softened "But that's enough now Cal, I'm not in the mood…"

His voice cut across her requests "Just one more Gill luv, then I'll pack it in – promise"

She slumped her shoulders, a tacit acceptance of his request.

"Do you want to give that kiss bit another try?"

"No" Gill then pulled her finger away sharply as a slight shock went through it, The monitor flashed red with the black block writing clearly flashing…LIES…She heard him chuckle "Cal it's just a toy so don't you dare.." Gill felt herself suddenly silenced by Cals lips, the shock made her instinctively try to pull away but Cals hand was already firmly placed round the back of her head, fingers entwining in her hair, and he wasn't letting her go anywhere. Dropping the toy on the floor Cal placed his other arm firmly round Gills waist and pulled…Hard. Before she really knew what was happening she was so close to him she was virtually in his lap all the while the kiss was growing in it's intensity and she realised she was responding with equal passion.

Cal had felt all her resistance dissolve within just a few seconds and he was determined to take full advantage of it this time, breaking the seal of their lips for just a brief moment, allowing them both to breath, he shifted his position just enough so that instead of pulling her closer to him he was now pushing her backwards towards the soft cushions making sure his body did not leave hers at any time, they had both fell onto the cushions his lips were firmly back on hers.

Gillian was lost, she could feel Cals body fully on top of hers now and the heat from both of them was thrilling. His hands seemed to be all over her body at the same time and her hands were certainly not motionless.

Cal had no idea how long this went on for, and absolutely no desire to stop but he knew they both needed another oxygen break so reluctantly he dragged his lips away from hers, but only fractionally, the merest of millimetres. It seemed like an eternity that they both stayed like that, their breath hot and fast, mingling and entwining mimicking their bodies. But eventually the spell had to be broken.

Cal brought one of his hands to Gills flushed face and gently brushed her hair back. She smiled at him, softly, almost shyly. A huge grin fell across Cals face,

"I knew I was gonna luv playing with that toy….."


	3. Chapter 3

The sudden glare of the overhead lights blazing into life shocked both of them as much as a gunshot would have. Both heads turned in unison as the passionate almost trance like haze they had been in was shattered, and there, standing in doorway looking almost as shocked as they were, was Emily….

"Err… I was just…err, well, looking for you dad, I just,,errr was wondering when you wanted to go….Sorry, I…I'll just " The door was abruptly closed.

"Shit" Cal started to disentangle himself from Gillian "Oh bollocks" as he stabbed his foot on the 'lie detector' on the floor where he had previously, carelessly discarded I t.

"Go after her Cal, go on – go" Gill was desperately trying to straighten her hair, her clothes, and her mind.

Emily made her way back down the corridor and stood, stunned, beside her beautiful tree.

This was a scene that she had imaged, even hoped for, for such a long time, but she was unprepared for the stark reality of actually seeing it.

"Em… oi Emily, where are you, come here Em"

Her thoughts were broken by the strident yells of her dad, calling her back to the scene she had just stumbled into. She kept her head down but started moving towards her dad's voice.

"Em.."

"I'm here dad" Emily had just got close enough to enter into his field of vision and was torn between lifting her head and meeting him slap in the face – eye to eye, or keeping her head tilted downward allowing her hair to act as a shield between her dads omnipotent eyes and her turmoiled thoughts and feelings. She chose the latter.

Cal stood and looked at his daughter, despite the hair trick he could still see everything. Confusion, concern, anxiety, shock and just a touch of guilt. Oh God, where could he start….

"Emily…" he moved to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and landing a quick kiss on her head, "I could really do with a coffee right now luv, wanna help yer old dad with that?" he was steering her towards the small kitchen area

"Yeah, sure dad"

Cal sat at one of the tables studying his daughter as she fussed about with cups and the coffee machine.

Eventually the two steaming cups were placed gently on the table and Emily perched on the edge of the chair across from her father, head and hair shield still in place.

After a brief and very uneasy silence Cal realized he was going to have to get on with this.

"You alright Em?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

Shit! Thought Cal, she wasn't going to make this easy. "Look Em, about .. well.. back there..I mean.. what you just saw"

"Don't fuss dad" she cut straight across his speech "I mean it's no biggie is it. I mean I'm not a kid you know, and it's not like you were really DOING anything is it… I mean not really.. it's not you and Gill were

actually"…. Her sudden outburst of a speech trailed off.

"Em, stop it, I know you and I know what your imagination is like.."

Her head suddenly snapped up, her eyes grabbed her fathers and held them captive instantly

"I didn't 'imagine' what I just saw…Dad!"

Cal sat back in his chair and audibly expelled a lungful of breath

"No luv, you didn't, I'm not trying to say you did, but"

"But what?"

"I think you are deliberately trying to make me feel awkward now Em, so just stop that right now and let me finish at least one damn sentence"

"Go ahead, I won't say another word"

Bloody hell there were times when she looked, and sounded just like her mother…

"No, you're dead right Em, it is no biggie, so there's absolutely no need for me to 'Fuss' is there… or explain. So, we'll just leave it there shall we, nuffin to do with you anyway" Cal stood up dumped his coffee down the sink and walked to the door, " get yer stuff together then, I'm knackered"

Emily couldn't believe the abrupt change her dad had just pulled off

"So that's it then? That's all you're going to say?"

Cal paused briefly in the doorway and without turning quipped "Next time – knock first!"

As Cal re entered Gills office he quickly noted that she had tried to 'straighten' everything up, the scattered cushions pumped and neatly placed back on the couch, the 'lie detector' placed up on a table, and she herself sitting neatly, hands folded delicately in her lap, in one of the single chairs. That was just a first glace impression she had tried to create though, on closer inspection there was some bits of her hair that were still not perfect, her clothes just ever so slightly still not quite perfect and as his eyes lingered on her face he could see that the faintest blush of passion still lingered in her cheeks and on her lips.

"Cal" Her raised voice dragged him back, "sorry luv?"

"How is she? How did it go?" He stepped to the couch and threw himself down

"Triffic, yeah just bloody brilliant" Gill said nothing but gave him one of her 'well go on, explain' looks.

"My daughter has decided that what happened is 'no biggie' and that I am making a 'fuss' about nuffin, so I agreed with her, and the whole subject is apparently now closed"

"Cal, you can't leave it like that, you know you can't"

"Really" he replied raising one eyebrow sardonically " are we still talking about Em here, or have we moved on to us?"

"Oh Cal no, not now, not tonight" But the lightman hand came up and stopped her dead in her tracks

" I am not gonna let you do this Gill, not again, not this time" he got up and grabbed a chair then sat himself down in front of her. Taking her slightly trembling hands in his he forced her to look up at him, straight into his eyes, " Look Gill, neither of us can drive tonight so we have to get a cab. If I let you go home – alone- tonight you are just going to spend the whole time stressing and trying to rationalise something that can't be rationalised. You will not sleep, you will probably cry then you will attack some ice cream or chocolate and start to file the whole thing away in a neat little mental box marked closed" Gill didn't try to correct him, how could she, he was absolutely right. Cal was taking a deep breath, he hadn't finished yet..

" My plan however is entirely different luv, we, all three of us, get in one cab, go back to mine, let Emily skulk of to bed and sulk, and then we… make ourselves comfortable and talk – I mean really talk about us"

Gills trembling increased as hard as she tried to make it stop, "no Cal, You need to sort this out with Emily first, you…"

"My daughter can, and will wait" he intervened "My daughter cannot run away and hide from me – you can – and will if I let you. It's not gonna happen luv, it's time for the running away and hiding to stop"

All the fight went out of her and she simply nodded her head.

Emily was just about to walk into Gills office again when she mentally caught herself, raised her hand and gently tapped on the door, "I'm Ready dad" stepping back she started to make her way to the lifts.

Cal lifted Gill out of her chair by his gentle tugging on her hands, He grabbed her coat and helped her on with it. She picked up her bag and made her way out leaving cal to turn off the lights.

The silence in the lift, on the way down, and again waiting outside for the cab was palatable but unavoidable.

Cal ushered Gill into the back leaving his daughter to take the front passenger seat whilst he slid in beside Gill.

He just caught Emily's short intake of breath as he gave the driver just the one address, his address, but she was wise enough to keep any thoughts or opinions she had to herself as the cab set off….


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi All**

**Here it is then – the next chapter – Hope you enjoy…**

**I don't own any part of Lie To Me (mutter mutter many profanities…)**

* * *

**The uneasy silence continued when all three entered the house.**

**Gillian went and perched on the edge of a chair whilst Emily stomped her way through to the kitchen.**

**Cal made a quick appraisal and decided to tackle the easier of the two problems by following his daughter through to the kitchen.**

"**Still sulking are we, daughter of mine?"**

**Emily was standing at the kitchen sink getting a glass of water, she had her back to her father and made no effort to reply or turn to acknowledge Cal in any way.**

"**Cum on Em, whatsup? I was always under the impression that you secretly wanted this to happen" **

**"Cal had dropped all the tightness and anger in his voice now and had moved over to his daughter, softly slipping his arms round her shoulders.**

**Emily immediately turned in and let herself be enveloped by the warm comfort of her dads arms – then the tears started.**

**Cal tightened his grip and let his daughter sob for a few moments before leaning backwards and planting several light kisses on her forehead.**

"**I was so scared dad – so scared ..what I saw when you were out there, and when that big bomb went off, and..and we lost the connection…oh dad…"**

**Cal made soothing noises whilst stroking his daughter's hair and rubbing her back. "I know, I know, that's natural sweetheart, it's ok – it's all over now and I'm fine" He kept repeating the soothing words until the worst of the tears had abated.**

"**I'm sorry dad, you know, bout how I was 'bout earlier, you know "**

"**Don't worry Em, It's all good, I understand now"**

**Slowly releasing his daughter he lifted her face with the gentle pressure of one finger until he was staring into her huge brown eyes, then he just smiled.**

"**Look luv, I know the last few days have been bloody hell – for all of us,- and I know that you and I need to sit down and have a good long chat, and we will – I promise darling, but for now we are all totally knackered and I think ALL of us need a bloody good nights sleep before any more talking is done – yeah?"**

"**Yeah" He finally saw a genuine smile start to make it's way across his daughters face.**

**Cupping her pale cheeks in his hands he dropped another kiss on her nose and winked at her.**

"**Night dad"**

"**Night luv - I really do luv you Em, you know that don't you?"**

"**Course I do – and I love you too"**

**As Emily slipped back through the living room she stopped briefly to kiss Gillian on the cheek "Sorry Gill" and then she disappeared up the stairs.**

**Gillian was sitting, shoulders slumped in tiredness, and a certain amount of self pity when Emily passed her by stopping only to kiss her and apologise.**

**Self pity was not a state that Gillian was used to indulging in, but the past few days – and the events of this evening were starting to overwhelm her now and she knew that it still wasn't over. **

**She lifted her head only slightly when a glass of brandy appeared in her hands. **

**She took the glass willingly but felt completely unable to look up into the face, and the eyes, of the man who had provided it.**

"**It's been a real car crash this last week hasn't it" It was more of a statement than a question so Gillian felt no need to answer. She realized that Cal was now sitting within centimetres of her.**

**Cal placed his hand round the back of Gillian's neck and slowly pulled her head against the comfort of his neck and shoulder, she offered no resistance.**

**For a while they remained still, the only occasional movement was to sip from their glasses.**

"**Look luv" Cal eventually zoned back in again, "Here's the deal, I am going to tell you the same thing I have just told my daughter, except with you it's an option ok, not a command"**

"**I'm listening Cal"**

"**It's been a shit week, we all know that. We're all tired, mentally and physically. I really believe that we all need a nights sleep before we start tackling the issues – sorry luv that sounded a – clinical didn't it"**

**Gillian was fighting hard to control the build up of tears, but the dam wasn't going to hold much longer.**

"**It's ok Cal, I understand – and you're right of course" **

**Still a bit shaky but with a determined stance Gillian got up and started to put her coat back on "I'll grab a cab on see you at the office, sleep well, oh and give Emily my love in the morning will you"**

" **Oi – sit down Foster, are you crazy or do you really believe I'm that much of a bastard?"**

"**I don't understand, what..what do you mean Cal…I…"**

"**Do you really think I am trying to chuck you out? After everything that's happened this evening? Do you?"**

**That was it. The dam broke and the tears started rolling down her cheeks.**

**Cal immediately jumped and wrapped her in his arms, shit just how many woman was he going to reduce to tears tonight – what a jerk!**

"**I'm sorry luv, that sounded all wrong didn't it. This is why I don't think we should get in this tonight – but that doesn't mean I want you to go"**

**Gillian said nothing, not verbally, but her eyes held all the questions as she stared at Cal.**

"**Stay with me tonight luv, I mean I shan't stop you leaving – if you really want to- but I'm asking you, as humbly as it is possible for me to be, to stay with me tonight"**

**It was just that small touch of humour, the hint of his quirky smile that did it for her, and she felt the tears dry and the weight of the past week start to lift from her tired body.**

"**How could I possibly to no to Dr Lightman being humble"**

**With his arms locked round her waist he started pulling her towards the stairs, stabbing at the lightswitch with his shoulder. **

**About halfway up he moved his head towards her neck and just touched his lips to it, then he whispered " I didn't say I WAS being humble – I just said it was as close as I was ever going to get" He was rewarded with a musical laugh. **

**Both of them entered his bedroom him still sniggering and her still giggling, both of them being to realize that maybe that weren't as PHYSICALLY tired as they thought they had been…..**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here we go then… Next chapter.. Have I teased and kept you waiting long enough do you think?**_

_**Now I believe there is a possible, natural end to this story right here in this chapter…But… it has the potential to be continued as well….I am going to leave that up to you folks…let me know…**_

**

* * *

**

_**DON'T OWN LIE TO ME NOR ANY PART OF IT INCLUDEING TIM ROTH**_

_**(ARRRRRGGGGGGG Where's my anti depressants)**_

**

* * *

**

**Gillian sat on the very edge of Cals bed, her still damp hair sitting against the collar of the shirt he had given to change into. Cal had insisted she used his on suite bathroom whilst he had shuffled off to the main one, both of them having decided that after all the events of the day, a good hot shower was called for.**

**She found herself taking in the full impact of the situation whilst she was still on her own.**

**She, Gillian Foster, was sitting on Cal Lightman's bed, her body covered only in his shirt, about to slip between his sheets, rest her head his on his pillows,…and soon, very soon, she would have his body joining hers.**

**What felt like a tidal wave of emotion seemed to hit her full force in the face and she felt a strange dizziness sweep over her. **

**In one lithe movement she swept the covers back and swung her legs under, then lowering her head, she fell backwards until she felt the comfort of the pillows against her. She lay there, staring up at the ceiling, taking in the 'Lightman aroma' that was now embracing her senses, closing her eyes she concentrated on trying to calm her racing heartbeat.**

_"**Made yerself at home I see then Foster – Christ! I know I've never looked so good in that shirt"**_

**Gillian opened her eyes and looked at the man behind the voice. **

**Cal was standing in the doorway, his hair, like hers, still damp and swept back. **

**He was wearing just dark cotton pyjama bottoms and whilst she had seen him topless before this seemed so, so different and she felt her pulse rate start to rise again. **

**As he moved further into the room, closing the door as he came, she stared, there was something else…what was it…Oh my God – He had SHAVED!!!**

_"**And what is that sly grin that has just spread across your face for?"**_

_"_**_Nothing, nothing at all_" Gillian made no attempt to disguise the lie, nor to remove the said smile on her face.**

_"_**_You're gonna pay for that lie Foster…"_ **

**Gillian let out a tiny squeal as Cal threw himself on the bed and immediately started to engage in a feroucious attack of tickling.**

_"**No..Cal ..stop it, stop ..don't"**_

**There was no retreat, the relentless fingers kept finding their mark as she struggled to escape them.**

_"**What was that smirk about… tell me..oh no you don't, no rolling of the side of the bed…tell me Foster"**_

**Trying desperately hard to catch some breath through the laughter, she cried out…."_You shaved – that's it – that's all so stop it…Cal stop I can't breath"_**

**Cal finally gave up the onslaught and fell back, lying next to her on the bed, both were still laughing and he realised how much he liked the sound of it. **

**Turning his head to look at the woman next to him he took in the flush of exertion on her cheeks, her full lips still slightly parted, still in the throws of laughter, her hair normally so immaculately kept, was tousled and spread wildly around her face and the surrounding pillows. Grinning he still felt the impish need to tease her further. **

_"_**_I think I'll grow a beard if you are going to go hysterical every time I shave"_ **

_"_**_Don't you dare Cal Lightman"_ she failed in her attempt to sound stern and serious.**

_"**That's it! The razor in going in the bin – you should know better than to 'Dare' me to anything Foster"**_

**His playful and light mood was infecting Gillian, urging her to continue, to take it further, to play risky.**

_"**OK ..I Dare you to try and get your shirt back Dr Lightman, if I look better in it than you do..I should keep it"**_

**There was a brief but electric silence before Cal ripped back the covers and engaged Gillian in a kiss that was so unexpected, so powerful that she was momentarily shocked to the point where her body could do nothing but respond to his mouth with hers.**

**Cal instantly seized on that fraction of time, and,, with fingers as nimble and swift that any seasoned pickpocket would be awe of, the buttons of his/her shirt were undone and was half way down past her shoulders before Gillian even realised what was happening.**

**She let out a gasp as his mouth left hers, and in one fluid movement he had lifted her body just enough so that the last of the garment could be ripped away from under her, ending up half way up the wall on the far side of the room.**

_" **I gave you fair warning Dr Foster , now what are you going to do?"**_

**Gillian lay on the bed, and met the eyes of the man that was just inchs above her. **

**Not bothering to attempt to pull up the sheets to cover her now naked breasts, she lifted her hand and snaked it round the back of his head pulling him down slowly leaving herself just enough time to whisper **

_"_**_I guess I'll just have to do without it"_ before returning to the sensual bliss of Cals lips and mouth.**

**All playfulness abandoned passion now took over, passion laced with a liberal amount of hunger that had been kept in check for so long.**

**There were no further words that night, they were not needed. **

**The only sounds were the sighs and gasps of lovers so deeply and utterly engrossed in each other that the rest of reality ceased to exist.**

**All memories of the past week were obliterated, the only thoughts were of how each of them could give the other more and more pleasure, pure indulgence in the bliss of sexual fulfilment.**

**Neither Cal nor Gillian had any concept of what time they eventually succumbed to sleep, but entwined in each others arms and legs they both slept better than they had in years.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, Thanx again for all your comments/reviews: you guys have all asked for me not to end this story yet… so …remember when you read this next bit – It was your choice to carry on…..and I can be so horribly wicked at times……**

**Disclaimer as before, and before, and before……..**

_**The Letter**_

**Cal slowly came through his sleepy haze and immediately his hands started groping around for the soft warmth of his previous nights lover – Gillian – God, what a woman, he still couldn't quite get over how abandoned she had become…**

**His still sleepy musings were cut into by the fact that his hands hand not found the object of his memories.**

**Lifting his head and scanning the room Cal was a little surprised to find no sign of her. He let his head drop back and grinned, probably already in the kitchen sorting out his breakfast in her normal 'mothering' way.**

**Throwing on a deep maroon silk wrap he quickly checked out the en suite, just to make sure, then made his way downstairs.**

**He only started to feel slightly concerned when he entered the kitchen to see just his daughter sitting munching her way through a piece of toast.**

"**_Morning dad"_**

_"'**Ello luv, err, have you seen Gill around anywhere?"**_

_"**No – I thought she was still upstairs in bed – with you…"**_

**Emily watched her fathers face become perplexed as he started looking around the kitchen.**

_"**I don't think she's hiding in any of the cupboards dad, why don't you ring her cell"**_

**Turning, Cal headed back to the main room to locate where he had dumped his phone from the night before, it was only then he saw the white envelope on the coffee table with his name on it. The writing was recognisable instantly – Gills.**

_"_**_Did you ring her yet?"_ Emily interrupted his puzzled stare.**

_"**Na – no not yet luv. Are you alright for getting to school?"**_

_"**Got a ride thanx, they're outside now – you ok dad?"**_

_"**Yeah, terrific luv. Don't keep em waiting then, you got everything? got money? You going straight to your mums after school aren't you?"**_

_"**Yeah yeah and yeah, c u dad, ring u later"**_

**The last part of her answer was slightly lost as she exited the door.**

**Cal picked up the envelope and padded into the kitchen, placing it in the centre of the breakfast bar he decided he would make himself a good strong cup of coffee before reading the contents of the envelope.**

**Gillian was still fighting the onset of another torrent of tears as she threw the last of what she needed into a bag. **

**She had estimated that it would be about a 3 hour drive to get to the hotel that had just taken her open ended booking.**

**Still not quite being able to explain to herself why she had chosen the same hotel that she and Alec had spent the first night of their honeymoon in to make her escape to, she pushed back the question, along with all the other questions, fears, feelings of guilt and shame that had plagued her ever since she had made her manic flight from Cals bed, from his house a few hours earlier.**

**All she had to do now was concentrate on her driving, her route, her escape…….**

**Eventually, half way through the large mug of coffee, and unable to simply stare at it any longer, Cal picked up the envelope, carefully opened it and started to read the pages contained within.**

* * *

"**_Cal, My love, I am so sorry. Please don't hate me for this."_**

**(Cal decided this was NOT a good start)**

_"**Last night was the most wonderful night of my life. **_

**_It was too wonderful._**

**_I don't think I really ever knew what the words 'making love' meant until now. _**

**_I really don't believe that you even know the full extent of what you made me feel last night, of what you taught me about my own body, you couldn't possibly._**

**_I don't know how to explain this Cal, without hurting you, and PLEASE believe me, that is the very last thing in this world that I want to do, and yet, I know that my actions will do precisely that._**

**_I will TRY and explain, but I don't expect you to understand……_**

**_Everything that has happened recently, Matheson, Vegas, Afghanistan, and, the party…All of them left me with emotions that I had to hide. I couldn't dismiss them, so I buried them_. **

**_But there was so much._**

**_I think last night, with you, us, - I don't know, it just seemed to release everything, and, after a few precious hours of the best sleep I have had in a long time, everything seemed to hit my brain at once. _**

**_It was like being trapped in an avalanche Cal. Am I making any sense at all here?_**

**_I'm sorry – this is so hard. _**

**_The biggest emotion of all seemed be fear. The bottled up fear of nearly having lost you so many times lately, and the fear of how intense my feelings were for you._**

**_I can't cope with it all at the moment. I love you – so much – but that scares me, it confuses me. I suddenly feel that I don't know myself at all, that I have suddenly become a completely different person, and that person is a stranger to me._**

**_I need time Cal. _**

**_Time to sort my brain out, to work out how to deal with all the new feelings that are screaming inside me, and I have to be alone to do that. It's the only way I know how to do it._**

**_So- my love- I have run away, a cowardly, and totally selfish action I know. I have to deal with my guilt with that as well._**

**_PLEASE Cal, allow me this. Don't try to come chasing after me, and DON'T start blaming yourself for any of this, please don't. For once Dr Lightman, you are not the one to blame for any of this at all, so don't go there PLEASE._**

**_I WILL be careful. I WILL be safe, and I will be OK. _**

**_As soon as I can – I will be coming back to you Cal. I just hope that you will still want me, but if you don't, I will understand._**

**_I Love You So Much_**

**Gill "**

* * *

**At first he had no idea what he had just read. Certain words kept jumping around in his mind – "Scared" "Love" "Run away"**

**What the Hell………….**

**Dropping the pages back down Cal threw the rest of his now cold coffee down his throat, dropping down of the stool he walked over to the sink and ran the cold tap. **

**After a few minutes he accepted that no amount of cold water thrown on his face was going to make the words on the letter disappear. **

**It was now 08.30 am, and Cal headed for the whiskey bottle…….**


	7. Chapter 7

**YES, another chapter - managed to get the keyboard and settee to myself for a while by plying all the animals away with food - little bit of a twist in this one - hope you like - please comment if poss good or bad... thanx peeps...**

**disclaimer as usual**

* * *

**ANGEL ZOE**

**It was just past 10am when Lightman came storming into the office.**

**Ignoring all attempts by various members of staff to catch his attention, he made his way straight to the reception.**

_"**I will be in my office – I DO NOT WANT to be disturbed by anyone, or anything for ANY reason. **_

**_Is that CLEARLY understood?"_**

**His eyes were almost black with unconcealed anger as he spat out his directions to a slightly shocked, and visibly unnerved member of staff that was 'holding the fort' temporarily.**

**Ignoring the out held hand with his post Lightman had already turned away.**

_"**Oh, but Dr Lightman..theres..DR…"**_

_"**I AM NOT INTERESTED"**_

**Cal slammed his door on the stuttering woman.**

**Dragging his coat off he launched it on to the floor, his thoughts were x- rated, racing through his mind.**

**Stupid, bloody woman. –Ridiculous, irrational, overly emotional, bloody irritating, MADDENING woman.**

**Still facing the closed door, he slammed his fist into the wooden structure before turning towards his desk ….How the HELL could she just…….**

_"**Oh Bloody marvellous, just when I thought my day couldn't get any bloody worse…"**_

_"**And it's lovely to see you too Cal sweetheart. Beautiful morning isn't it"**_

**Zoë's long legs were crossed as she lounged back, swinging slightly in Cals leather desk chair.**

_"**What?"**_

_"_**_I'm sorry, did you say something Cal?"_ Her voice was artificially sweet, her expression was fake cheerfulness.**

_"**Don't go there today Zo, I MEAN it, I am not in the bloody…"**_

_"_**_Mood?"_ She finished his sentence for him, knowing how much he hated her doing that.**

_"**Oh I think I had already worked that one out Cal – I think the whole office has worked that one out"**_

**Cal started to move menacingly toward her.**

_"**Unless you are here regarding a life or death situation involving our daughter, then you had better get outta my chair, outta my office and out of the building – remember, you don't own any part of it any more"**_

_"**You know, I'd almost forgotten how sweet and adorable you can be in the mornings"**_

**Zoe knew she was pushing an already volatile situation, but it seemed sometimes that this was the only she and Cal ever communicated. **

**Cal ignored her provocative remark and started to head for his library, his sanctuary.**

_"**You had better be gone when I come back in here, because we do have security for people like you"**_

**After a few moments Zoë swung her legs round and recklessly followed him into his hideaway.**

**As her eyes met his back her already formulated verbal retort died on her lips. **

**Staring at him, she suddenly realised just how angry and, in so much pain her ex-husband was. **

**The urge to do battle dropped away from her, slowly she moved toward him. **

**Hesitating briefly she placed her hand on his back.**

_"_**_Sweetheart"_ her normally strident voice was now low and soft. **

_"**What's wrong Cal? This is not just another one of your 'bad mood mornings' is it?"**_

**No response was forthcoming.**

**Letting her hand drop down to his waist she took a gentle, but definite hold. Very slowly she started to pull him round and over to the couch that he so loved to sleep on. **

_"**Cum on Sweetie, come here"**_

**Cal eventually allowed himself to be manoeuvred into the cushions next to her.**

**At first there was no attempt at speech. Cal sat, with his head in his hands, Zoe with one hand rubbing circles on his back. **

**She suddenly caught the smell of whisky on his breath and fought to control the shock. **

**It had been a long time since he had turned to alcohol this early in the morning, it worried her.**

_"**Cal, you have successfully terrified everyone out there enough that there is NO WAY they are going to come in here. You need to talk sweetheart, and as much as you will probably HATE this, I am the only one here right now, and I am not taking NO for an answer"**_

**Not really knowing why, but completely unable to stop himself, Cal started to tell his ex-wife everything. **

**The party, the toy, the events that followed – and – the letter. It all came flooding out.**

**The pair sat in silence for quite some time, both in a state of semi shock.**

**Zoë's was born out of the fact that Her Ex-husband had finally made a move on Foster. She had always known it would happen, but faced with the actuality of it she was cursing how much she allowed it to hurt her.**

**Cal, on the other hand was still in disbelief that he had just 'spilled his guts' to his Ex-Wife, a thing that he had not done even when they were married – let alone since they had been divorced.**

_"**Why the silence Zo?"**_

**The peace shattered as Cal's sarcastic snide cut through the air.**

_"_**_I fully expected you to be rolling around on the floor laughing by now – don't tell me you aren't appreciating the utter irony here"_ **

**Still the silent treatment, Cal groaned inwardly.**

"**_Just get out of here Zoe – go on – PISS OFF"_**

**Zoe made no attempt to move.**

_"**So what Cal – so you can hit the whiskey bottle again? Indulge yourself in a binge of drunken self pity? You are PATHETIC when it comes to that woman!"**_

**Cal felt the bile of anger begin to rise again and wondered what the hell had induced him to open up to this – she devil!**

_"**GET OUT ZOE – I am not going to give you any more warnings"**_

**Zoe let out a short laugh – it was her special laugh, one that she had perfected through years of her marriage to Cal, laced with contempt and poison.**

_"**Don't try the scare tactics with me sweetheart. You might be able to terrorise every other living person you come across, but not me. Not now"**_

**Standing, Zoe snaked her way to the small bar cal kept. Pouring two glasses she skilfully placed one in Cals hand before returning to her previous seat.**

_"**Besides, you may not know it yet, and you sure as hell are not going to like it – but you need my help right now"**_

**It was Cals turn to let out a contemptuous laugh, _"Oh yeah, like a bullet in the head"_**

_"**Really!, so tell me then darling, what do you intend to do now? "**_

**Silence.**

"**_What, no ingenious plan, not a single clue in that, oh so intellectual brain of yours? - No, I didn't think so. You always were a total arse when it comes to relationship problems weren't you"_**

_"_**_Oh yeah, and you have suddenly become a professional couples councillor have you?"_ The bitter sarcasm continued to ooze from Cals mouth.**

**Zoë's laugh just became almost a snort this time.**

_"_**_You know, as much as I find these….verbal scuffles of ours very stimulating, this is getting us no-where" Zoe softened her posture and her voice " Go to her Cal, I don't care what she wrote in that letter, I'm a woman and I know, she needs you_"**

**Slamming his now empty glass on the table Cal almost erupted**

"**_BRILLIENT – Totally staggering conclusion Zoe, I am just in total awe at your grasp of the situation! God, why didn't I think of that – oh – wait a minute – I know – Because I don't BLOODY well know where she is"_**

_"**Oh calm down Cal, The only person you are hurting here is yourself. I think I might….know where she may have run off to I mean"**_

**Cal let out a long, defeated sigh and threw himself down next to Zoe.**

_"**How, how could you possible know what would be in the mind of Gillian Foster Zo?"**_

"**_Because, as I said, I am a woman Cal, and whilst I admit I am in no way trying to compare myself to the 'sainted Gillian' When woman get themselves into a blind panic like this, we all basically react in the same way"_ Zoe had felt him wince at her description of Foster, but he remained silent.**

_"**So, let me see. She's panicking, wants to run as far away as she can. I doubt however that she would be prepared, or organised enough for a flight, so we are looking at driving. She will instinctively feel the need to go to a place that she knows, it's only men that just set off and drive without any clue as to where they are going to end up, no, woman need that bit more security. So, she would use a hotel she knows, but as far away as possible."**_

**Cal sat in stunned silence not quite believing what he was hearing. Gradually he realized that Zoe was actually making sense. So he kept silent, not wanting her to lose her train of thought.**

_"**Let me see now. If I remember rightly, didn't she, and that darling man she married stop at some posh hotel for a few nights before they flew off to their honeymoon hideaway? Where was that place? I know it was quite a few hours drive from here and quite secluded……"**_

**Zoe deliberately let her voice trail off almost like she had lost interest in the whole affair.**

_"**Christ yeah, I remember that now, Shit where was that place, what was the name… No…honestly Zo, do you really think she would go THERE?"**_

**Zoe knew she had done her bit now. It had been hard, leading Cal out of his shell shock and directing him back towardsa course of action that could take him back to the arms of THAT woman. **

**She had not however, been able to stand the sight of him being in so much pain. **

**As much as she tried to ignore it, she still loved this man.**

"**_Well I have to be going, as much as this has been fun I need to pick up our Daughter soon, and I have enough of my own problems to deal with, I don't need to start taking on yours as well"_**

_"**Zo…"**_

**There was no way she was going to stand there and listen to him mumble his way thru a thank you…**

"**_Just one last thing. No more drinking Cal because if you do work it out you will be straight on the trail. It will be a long drive and I have no intention of becoming a single parent. And… if you find her… don't push it sweetheart..Just let her know you are there, then back off and give her time…"_ **

**The last section of her parting sentence was delivered in a much lower, softer almost sad tone. The door closed and she was gone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK..Many thanks- yet again- for your reviews – I appreciate ALL of them – probably more than you realize…**

**So..On with the story…..**

**Disclaimer as norm….**

_**People think they see a mountain, when it's just a little hill**_

_**And the problems that surround them, are just the mood they feel**_

_**The dangers in the darkness are only in your mind,**_

_**Gotta keep your eyes wide open look around….. ("Smike")also not mine…**_

_

* * *

_

_**THE PLANS**_

**After more than a few hours sleep, Gillian had woken to find that the 'fog' that had evaded her head in the last 24hrs or so was starting to thin out, just a little.**

**Ordering a room service breakfast she had re-evaluated her previous, some what 'knee jerk' decision to simply use this hotel as a quick staging post before taking off - god knows where, in an effort to further the distance between her and Cal.**

**The hotel was a good one. **

**It had a beautiful pool, a totally over indulgent spa section and was set in exquisite surroundings. **

**There were few guests at this time of year, and so, she had decided to settle here, at least for a while.**

**After having fortified herself with pancakes and coffee, Gillian took to the phone and booked herself in for a 'full works' day.**

**Complete body massage, facial, relaxation yoga session, and, to top it all off hair, manicure and pedicure.**

**Satisfied that she had covered all the bases she dressed in casual slacks, a warm sweater and sturdy flats - she had time for a good hours walk in the surrounding woodlands before the pampering began.**

* * *

**Cal had woken in a slightly confused state. **

**Where the hell was he again???**

**Slowly focusing his mind he remembered the mad, frantic actions that had led him here.**

**After Zoe had left he had gone crazy trying to work out where the hell Foster had gone with her new husband on the night of her wedding.**

**After numerous phone calls, his daughter had been the one to finally come up with the information he needed. **

"**Yeah, course I remember dad, I even have the number here still -somewhere"**

**He should have known really…..**

**He had thrown a few things in a bag, in a flash of inspiration, hired a car, ( the last thing he wanted was Foster alerted to his arrival at the hotel before he was ready to reveal it right!) **

**Luckily enough the car had a sat nav, and he was off.**

**Now he was here though he had absolutely no idea what to do next. **

**What was it Zoe had said.."**_**Let her know you are there, but don't push her" **_

**What the bloody hell did that mean? **

**It had seemed to make perfect sense at the time, now it was becoming more of a riddle than a course of action.**

**God he needed coffee, and food, and most definitely a shower – He would postpone the planning until he had dealt with the practicalities….. **

* * *

**Whilst the experts were busy working out the knots in her body, Gillian was trying to do the same with the contents of her head.**

**What HAD she done!**

**What the hell must he be thinking of her now?**

**Had Cal been right all along, she mused, was she really some pathetic woman, driven by wild emotions and running away when the man she loved finally got around to telling her he loved her – just like the ficticous females in the 'slushy' romance books that she adored so much?**

**Whilst blaming her actions on the accumulated 'stress' of all the recent 'dramas' that had taken place, Gillian knew really that it was the shock of she and Cal finally 'coming together' that had really been the cause of her subsequent fall into the unprecedented fear and panic that had gripped her.**

"**ohhhh Goddddd" escaped her lips before she could stop it. Thankfully the masseur believed it was elicited by yet another knot he had just released, whilst Gillian knew it was far more to do with her own acceptance of brutal self honesty.**

* * *

**After having dealt with all the 'practicalities' Cal now reclined on his bed and was feeling slightly irritated by the realization that he was just as uncertain of how he should now proceed as he was when he had woken.**

**In a sudden, swift, stabbing movement, Cal had the phone up to his ear and started dialling.**

**In a short period of time, and some very skilful 'phone interrogations' Cal had established that Foster had booked a very full day for herself.**

**He was glad that she at least was stopping here for a while, he didn't feel like any more 'chasing' at the moment. **

**Feeling slightly more relaxed he allowed his tired brain to drift a bit. He found himself wondering what it would be like if he could 'morph' into the hotels masseurs body and the pleasure of his hands slowly but firmly running over the oiled back of Gillian Foster - a quick sly grin spread over his face – 'oh wait a minute – I have already done that haven't I' remembering how their night of lovemaking had started with a slow, seductive massage….he slowly drifted of to sleep again.**

**Cal awoke to a stunning sunset taking place outside his window.**

"_**Bollocks"**_** was his first reaction to nature's daily show of perfection.**

**Checking his watch he let out another expletive when he worked out just how long his 'just close my eyes for five minutes' had actually lasted. **

**The whole day had virtually passed and he was still no closer to a definitive next move.**

**Thrusting up from the bed Cal started pacing, hands thrust deep into his pockets, posture closely resembling a question mark, he stomped round and round. **

**He would have to work something out – and soon, he was beginning to feel like a caged animal. **

**He couldn't however risk leaving his self imposed prison until he had a plan. **

**He couldn't risk accidentally running into Gillian before he knew what the hell he was going to say to her.**

**Moving to the phone once again he quickly got through to a pleasant female voice.**

"_**Yeah can I order some room service please – no wait- errm just a sec, sorry – could you just check and see if Gillian Foster has a table booked at all – for dinner or anything?"**_

"_**I'm sorry sir, but other guests plans are…."**_

"_**Oh yeah yeah yeah, I know, and I appreciate your discretion, I really do, but err I have completely forgotten the plans we made, yer know, get a table or a cosy more intimate dinner in the room, and I really don't want to have to ask her again, cos she will..well..you know" **_

**Cal had used his best cockney English charm voice….**

"_**I understand**_**", came the sweet voice, **_**"let me check here… oh right G Foster table booked for 9pm, but she has only booked for 1 sir…"**_

"_**That's ok. Thanks. We'll sort that all out when we're down there – 'preciate your help luv"**_

**NOW he had a plan….. **

* * *

**Gillian had utterly enjoyed her day, and now, after a short nap, she had dressed in casual, smart clothes and was anticipating her dinner. **

**Dining alone had never worried her, in fact should quite enjoyed the peace it allowed her to enjoy her food and people watch.**

**Stepping out of her room she looked, and felt completely refreshed and radiant after her ultra 'indulgent' day, she made her way to the dining room.**

**Once seated at her table she studied the menu as intensively as it were a new case file. **

**Sipping a delicate red wine, her mind started to drift, inevitably, to the reason she was here. **

**Cal, and her theatrical flight of avoidance.**

**It was all starting to feel a bit surreal now, like some weird dream, or a scene from a movie that she had watched rather than taken place in. **

**Sighing, she let the formerly all engrossing menu slip from her fingers to the table and lifted her glass again.**

**At the time her actions had seemed absolutely necessary, no possible options had been considered, it had been totally the right thing to do…**

**Now, from her far more relaxed, certainly more stable and 'hindsight is 20/20' position, it all felt like some 'crazy' altar-personality had taken her hostage, and, worse still – she had to try and address the damage it had almost certainly caused.**

**Initially, she decided, she would ring him.**

**This would serve several purposes:**

**The embarrassment factor would be vocal only.**

**She could always end the conversation if it started getting too out of hand.**

**The first wave of Cals almost certain ( and in this case justifiable) anger was far easier to deal with when it was at the other end of a phone.**

**She could always book in for another full day of massage, facials, and relaxation should the call end badly, ( she could always drown herself in the pool for that matter).**

**Rather than spoil the uplifting effects of her day, Gillian mentally voted to make the phone call in the morning.**

**So – She had a plan…**

**Picking up the menu once again she played with the idea of ignoring etiquette and ordering pudding as a starter.**

"_**Have you ordered for me yet Foster, cos I'm bloody ravenous?" **_

_A/N.. There- hope all you Callian die hards are starting to feel a bit better now…….._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Please be advised that this chapter contains of a mild but fairly graphic sexual nature**_

_Sorry – last chapter – it had to end sometime……_

_I am extremely grateful to all those that have encouraged me here. I am glad you have enjoyed my story and that this last chapter does not disappoint._

_**Disclaimer as ever……….**_

_**A New Party Awaits**_

**As her head shot up from the menu, her eyes met those hazel lasers that were Cal Lightmans eyes.**

**Realizing that her mouth was open but nothing audible was making an appearance, she quickly closed it. **

**She was however, unable to break the lock of eyes that Cal had instigated.**

"_**I'll take that as a no then"**_

**With the total air of authority that always seemed to surround him, the minute Cal raised his hand a waiter seemed to materialise out of thin air.**

"_**Yeah, can I get this table set up for two please, I'll have a single malt and just bring the bottle of whatever Dr Foster here is drinking – cheers mate"**_

**His instructions were carried out in record time.**

"_**Cal.."**_** Gillian and managed to locate her vocal chords at last but almost immediately was silenced again by 'the Lightman hand'**

"_**Before you make a start on the dessert section of that menu, could you read this first for me please – Gill"**_

**The last word was much softer than the rest of the sentence.**

**Gillian looked at the plain white envelope that had just been slid across to her, one word on the front, Gill.**

**As she started, with shaky hands, to pull the sheets from the envelope Cal deliberately raised his menu until it completely covered his face, and view. **

**He had sworn to himself that he would allow her privacy whilst she read, but he simply didn't trust himself not to try and read her face – hence the menu.**

**She had to work hard to focus her eyes on the words in front of her, but after blinking a few times she began to take in the familiar bold script of Lightman's handwriting:**

_**Gillian Foster – I love you.**_

_**I know you asked me not to chase after you, but really – did you think I would take any notice of that. Besides, I had some very good advice, from a **__**very**__** unexpected source who backed up my intentions.**_

_**So, I am here with you.**_

_**I am here **__**for**__** you.**_

_**I will wait for as long as you need to take.**_

_**Because I love you.**_

**As she lowered the pages and the first tear fell, it landed onto a double chocolate pudding that had mysteriously appeared in front of her.**

**xXx**

**It was Gillians door that they closed as they finally shut out the rest of the world.**

**It had been a slightly stilted beginning, but the alcohol had worked and they had spent most of the evening enjoying the food and chatting about nothing in particular (although the actual reason for them both being there was studiously avoided)**

**Now, as they stood facing each other in the darkened silent room, the words seemed to have dried up.**

**Gill knew he was moving towards her and as his lips covered hers she held on to him, moulded to him, parted her lips and allowed him to push her further …..**

**As he deftly removed the last of her clothes Cal lifted Gills soft body and lay her gently on the down turned sheets of the bed.**

**He removed his own clothes far more quickly and slid in beside her.**

**Instead of returning to the warm delights of her mouth Cal touched his lips to the small hollow at the lower front of her neck, slowly he moved downward. **

**Using alternate movements of his mouth and his tongue he slowly traced his way down the centre of her body. **

**Reaching her lower abdomen he felt her shoulders arch, heard her deep, sharp intake of breath followed by a low soft moan, hovering in the same area, his teeth took in tiny sections of her skin applying just hints of pressure before he snaked his way back up her body, her breasts beckoned him and they received his full attention for some time.**

**Gillian couldn't believe her heart could beat so fast without exploding. **

**Her hand that had been tenderly entwined in his hair had tightened and was now gripping and pulling whilst the other had found his hand and brought it up to her mouth. **

**Tentatively she started flicking her tongue across and around each of his fingers, hearing his intake of breath drove her on and she drew his index finger into her mouth, her teeth raking the skin slightly as she pulled away only to repeat the action again, and again.**

**Ultimately both of them got to the point where foreplay was not enough. **

**Cal felt the welcoming grip of her legs as they wrapped around his body just above his hips, no further encouragement needed he moved inside her, soaking in all the uninhibited, carnal sounds she was making that increased in time with his movements.**

**The early hours of the morning found them lying, satiated, in each others arms.**

**Cal ran his fingers down the side of her face…**

"_**No running away this time luv?"**_

**Turning her face to his she immediately saw the gentle hint of tease in his eyes.**

"_**No, this time I think you're stuck with me Dr Lightman"**_** her return smile was full of fulfilment, happiness, and just a touch of guilty bashfulness"**

"**That's good – coz I think my daughter is arranging a new years party…………"**

_**THE END**_


End file.
